The invention relates generally to power management for an engine coupled to loads. More specifically, the invention relates to automatic start and stop features for a service pack having an engine driving various services, such as an air compressor, an electrical generator (e.g., a welding generator), a hydraulic pump, and possibly other loads.
Some work vehicles may provide auxiliary resources, such as electrical power, compressor air service, and/or hydraulic service that are powered via one or more engines, such as the vehicle engine. Of course, these integrated auxiliary resources rely on operation of the one or more engines for power. Some engines, such as the main vehicle engine, can be large engines, which are particularly noisy, significantly over powered for the integrated auxiliary resources, and fuel inefficient. Further, other smaller engines can also be fuel inefficient at times. For example, an operator typically leaves the one or more engines idling for extended periods between actual use of the integrated auxiliary resources, simply to maintain the option of using the resources without troubling the operator to start and stop the engines. Such operation reduces the overall life of the engines and drive train for vehicle transport needs.